civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Novgorod (Aleksandr Nevsky)
Novgorod led by Aleksandr NevskyMerchant Republic of Novgorod is a custom civilisation by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Novgorod Novgorod was a medieval Russian state which existed prior to the unification of Russia under the Grand Principality of Muscovy. Novgorod was the original capital of the Rus, until it was transferred to Kiev in 882. After the Novgorodian uprising of 1136 against its prince, Vsevolod Mstislavich, a unique form of government, known as "boyar republic" or "merchant republic" was established in the city. The Novgorodian republic gradually expanded north and east, and continued to prosper as a center of trade, mainly in fur. While it was mostly spared the terror of Mongol invasion that befell the rest of Russia between 1223 and 1240, it still had to pay tribute to the Khan. The republic continued to be relatively prosperous, but its sovereignty was being gradually undermined by the more and more powerful Mucovite princes; first by the Treaty of Yazhelbitsy in 1456, then after the disastrous Battle of Shelon in 1471. Novgorod was fully annexed by Moscow in 1478, after Ivan III sent his armies against the city. Novgorod continued to be an important city within Muscovite and subsequently Russian state until the famine of 1560s and the Massacre of Novgorod in 1570, when Ivan the Terrible slaughtered thousands of inhabitants, ransacked the city, and had its elite killed or deported. From a city that once rivaled Moscow, Novgorod was reduced to a provincial town. Aleksandr Nevsky Aleksandr Nevsky, regarded as a Saint in the Russian Orthodox Church, was Prince of Novgorod, Grand Prince of Kiev, and Grand Prince of Vladimir in the mid-13th century. He is best known for his long series of military victories against Novgorod's contemporary foes: the Swedes and the Teutonic Knights. He is also well-known for his successful negotiation with the terrible and powerful Golden Horde, with whom he agreed to pay tribute in exchange for peace and independence. Nevksy is a popular figure in Russian history, in which he is depicted as a defender of Russia and the ideal prince-soldier. In 2008, he was named the "greatest Russian" in the 'Name of Russia' television poll, before Nicholas II's Prime Minister, Pyotr Stolypin, and the Soviet dictator, Joseph Stalin. Many films, and honours, have been named after this must venerated prince. Dawn of Man The wealth and glory of Novgorod lies before you, O' cherished and proud Aleksandr Nevsky; defender of the Rus' and repulsor of the Mongols. Ruling over the prosperous Novgorod Republic, as well as over the coveted Grand Principalities of Vladimir and Kiev, your reign would mark the zenith of the power and prestige of the medieval Russian states. Your military triumphs against the invading Swedes and the Teutonic Knights, and your negotiation of peace with the terrible Golden Horde, has imprinted upon you a legacy of a great prince-soldier which remains held in highest esteem today. Blessed Saint, the wealth of merchants and the prestige of nobles beckons your return as the Prince of Novgorod. Can you heed their prayers and deliver the Merchant Republic to a golden age of peace and riches. Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome, I am Aleksandr Nevsky. With the wisdom of Solomon and the blessings of God, I am Prince of Novgorod. I pray that you bring trade, and not war, to my lands." Introduction: "I am the Prince of Novgorod, Aleksandr Nevsky. If you bring trade, then I will gladly shake your hand. If war; I will cut it off and feed it to you." Defeat: "The great vaults and the insurmountable wealth of Novgorod are now yours. Try not to spend it all at once." Unique Attributes Strategy A defensive-trading Civ which can easily push back offenses. Send at least three Trade Routes to a nearby warmonger(s) to prevent them from declaring War - you can accomplish this relatively early on too, with Animal Husbandry, Sailing and Engineering. The Pogost is certainly worth building in your main Production and/or Trade Cities. The Boyar has nice effects, but can be hard to come by for a Civ which seems oriented to being peaceful. However, there's little to stop you playing a largely warmongering game, accumulating plenty of Boyars for Customs Houses/Production boosts and shutting down potential retaliation by sending a few Trade Routes. Honour's Warrior Code is a must for such an approach. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Strike Peace with the Ushkuiniks The Ushkuinik are pirates and barbarians that plague our lands like... well, a plague. But they, too, are men, and all men have their weakness in gold. A generous donation to their cause should convince them to leave our empire free from the path of their pillaging for the time being. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Novgorod * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 250 Gold * 1 Magistrate/1 Dignitary Rewards: * Peace with Barbarians for this era Patronise Ivan's Hundred Ivan's Hundred is an association of merchants who trade in wax wholesale. Their leaders are members of our ruling government and their trade brings Novgorod great prosperity. Patronising them would likely bolster our wealth considerably further. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Novgorod * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 630 Gold * 1 Magistrate/1 Dignitary Rewards: * Receive a free Great Merchant * +30% Great Merchant Generation New Posadnik Elected The Veche has once again assembled and declared a new Posadnik to administer our great capital. Let us pray that Posadnik x'' shall continue Novgorod's legacy as a great and prospering city. '''Option 1: '''We wish him the best of luck. * Gain either 40 Gold, 60 Golden Age points, 40 Faith or 20 Culture. Note: This events cannot fire before the Medieval Era. The rewards scale by era. '''Treachery in our Court' Our plans to construct a new fortress at Koporye, over which we would be sole ruler, have not been met with welcome by the people of x. Treacherously, a member of our court has sought to make use of this unrest and has summoned a horde of Barbarians with which he hopes to challenge our leadership. The horde, which clamours at the gates of the city of x'', must be displaced. '''Option 1: '''We shall put our great wealth to pacify this terrible horde. * Lose 400 Gold * ''X goes into 2 turns of Resistance * The Barbarian Horde is displaced Option 2: 'We must face this horde on the battlefield. * ''X goes into 2 turns of Resistance * A Barbarian Horde (strongest Mounted Unit available) surrounds X Note: this event can only fire between the Medieval and Industrial Eras. '''Sovereignty Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now trading for your wax seals and wearing your fur cloaks. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Artwork, Research. * Sukritact: UtilitiesSukritact's Modular City Info Stack * Danrell: GraphicsCiv5 Ancient Unit Pack 13 : Russia. * Andreas Waldeloft: MusicAlexander Nevsky Rides To Battle Land of the Rus . Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Eastern Cultures Category:Russia